


Until Ages of Ages

by Elbesinging



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbesinging/pseuds/Elbesinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An immediate death didn’t happen, but oblivion had already set in, and waiting for the end was not exactly easy. History decided in its own will. Nations rise and nations fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Ages of Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz  
> This piece of writing is not really relating to any real historical events even though the characters use their country name.

On summer’s random days, they spent time in Ivan’s dacha. No strict schedule was followed, however. Often, Gilbert just decided to call and the Russian would try to spare the time to be with the Prussian. Inside Ivan’s summer house, a small wooden cabin surrounded by nature, they cooked together, shared a bed at night and did whatever they wanted and the nature around them allowed. They brought enough necessities, beer, and vodka to spend their time there without worrying about supply. After all, Gilbert never stayed more than one week in that cabin. The Prussian was often the one reminding both of them that the world outside still existed, that he needed to return to Germany. His voice was always so determined, but sometimes Ivan caught an almost haunting look in the Prussian’s pomegranate eyes.

Still, this afternoon was not a random day, though Ivan many years later.

The ex-nation had come over to Ivan’s house without warning, saying that he needed some cold air because the weather in his brother’s place was unbearable then. However, the Russian could hardly say that the climate in his place was better than anywhere.  An unexpected heat wave was sweeping in his land this summer. The temperature was sweltering, predicting a wild fire coming somewhere amid his mighty forests.

Because Gilbert had not called in advance, Ivan was busy in 3 days before they could leave for the summer house. They arrived at midday and had a lunch before Gilbert decided that he would die from the heat if they stayed even a minute more inside the cabin. The Prussian disliked routine and there are times that he refused open affection, but Ivan knew him enough to be the person suggesting going out.  Thus, they ended up lying in the hammock outside the wooden structure.

Large trees in the garden shade the hammock and two people in it. The atmosphere around them was humid. The mild wind ghostly caressed their skin. Ivan could smell the scent of wild flowers blooming somewhere.  He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the nature and the existence of another being beside him, so close and so affectionately.

The Russian still wore his favorite scarf, no matter how much Gilbert tried to persuade him take them out for fear that Ivan would be dehydrated. After numerous attempts, Gilbert gave up and learned to appreciate this term of clothing. Lying in the hammock, the smaller would play with the scarf while Ivan stayed silent and closed his eyes as if sleeping. After a while, the German got bored, as he often very quickly with many things, and started to watch his lover instead.

A ray of sunlight penetrated through the trees and fall next to Ivan’s head. Dust was flying and gleaming around the couple.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Gilbert was gazing into Ivan and seemed distracted at the same time, as if the Prussian was lost in memory. Hearing Ivan’s question, he rubbed his face into the Russian’s hand and felt the calloused fingers in his skin.

“Nothing, Vanya.” He breathed a relief sign.

“Is it because the weather is too hot? Do you want to get back inside?”

“No, I want to stay here. Just stay here.” Gilbert quickly assured him. He didn’t want to see the worry in Ivan’s face. The smaller even put his arm around the other’ chest to keep him in the same position. Ivan seemed confused at first but quickly gave in before the other’s action.

“Don’t you feel hot? Hugging in this weather.”

“Uncomfortable?”

“No, not really.” Gilbert stared into Ivan’s eyes intensely as if he wanted to forever engrave those lakes of violet on his memory, to never forget them till the end of the time. Soon, he knew, they knew, this moment would pass, as many other times they had been allowed to stay together.  

“Is there something in my face?” Ivan asked. Gilbert gave no answer, instead clutching the Russian’s right arm. He closed his eyes. Ivan signed, then let Gilbert do whatever he wanted. “If something are troubling you, tell me.”

“How long do you think this time will be? We, together.” Gilbert asked, his face buried in Ivan’s arm so the other could not tell the expression on his face then. Ivan thought a second then replied:

“For a thousand years.”

“Cliché.” Gilbert still refused to let Ivan see his face.

“How strange you are today, dear.”

Yes, the question Gilbert asked Ivan that day was something very un-Gilbert. The Prussian rarely expressed his emotion for Ivan. Both of them preferred actions to talking, yet the question itself revealed an attachment, the kind that human often experience when they face a perhaps forever parting.

A wave of worry crashed in Ivan’s chest. He touched the Prussian’s face, forcing the other to look at him. Gilbert’s eyes glistened and his cheeks were burning.

“Gil, you have a fever again. I think we should go inside.”

“Don’t overreact. Those fevers are normal now, you know that, and I am resting now.”

Ivan’s eyebrows turned into a frown, and this time the blond buried his face into Gilbert’s left shoulder, mumbling:

“You are unwell. How can I can ever see it as a normal thing?”

Gilbert could feel his lover’s fingers tangling in his hair. Ivan’s breaths were hot in his exposed neck, yet the pair of arms around him was cool in a comfortable way. The Siberian’s body temperature was always lower than his so his hug in the harsh Russian winter hardly created a welcoming feeling; however, during the extreme heat of that summer, Gilbert wanted to melt in the Russian’s arms. His thought got lost in the particular scent of snow, winter and birch forests. His body was momentarily invaded by something almost similar to resignation.

Nations had to be selfish because they were not alone. As long as they were the home of millions souls, they had to put their duties above their hearts. Against in battlefield and together in the heart was an old dance Ivan and Gilbert took together. These peaceful moments they shared was fleeting and soon they realized they were again in the different sides of a war. In the end, Gilbert could not satisfied human wants. New age came and brought the demise of outdated ideas and old systems. His existence was seen a threat to a long-term peace. He had to go.

Ironically, an ex-warrior nation, for whom fighting was once almost an interest, would end his life as a forgotten ruin of history. Gilbert chuckled at the thought of disappearing. Perhaps it was not that ironic. After all, as no one wages it, every sword will ultimately turn rust under the mist of time. He was obsolete.

“It is not funny at all!” Ivan could feel the chuckle of the smaller and separated himself from Gilbert. The Prussian’s laugh faded in his lips, leaving a somewhat bitterness in his heart.

“I guess I should not laugh at death.”

“You should not even mention that word. It will not happen.”

Gilbert did not say anything. Yet in Ivan’s eyes, the movement of Gilbert’s finger, his increasing fragility, his look and even his silence, all of them were confirming the unavoidable. The Russian turned his head to the other side, unable to face his lover with all those telltale signs.

“Ivan.” Gilbert started first but received no reaction from the Russian. Both of them had known for a while, but no one said anything. They mutually agreed to continue their own lives and occasionally met each other, because there was no meaning in worrying for something unalterable. Personifications had to live their duties until the fate called them. And after that, no one knew what would happened after that.

“Ludwig will manage alright. I am not needed anymore”

Ivan’s face distorted, looking hurt.

“How about me?”

“You will be alright too.” The answer was simple like that. “ _Because we are nation,_ ” was the part unsaid. Gilbert clutched Ivan’s right arm again while the other turned his face away. His large body was trembling slightly as if he was crying.

“How about you?”

“I will be alright if Ludwig and you are alright.”

This was the last time Ivan saw Gilbert. His final moments came when they were not together; because Gilbert was always a part of Germany. The man with platinum hair left behind nothing but lines in historical books. He made Ivan’s heart ache.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came when I was reading an article about nuclear waste management. I typed it down partly because I need reminding of how I used to write and the feeling of a writer. The result doesn't really satisfy me so perhaps I will rewrite it someday. For now, thank you for reading and you will bring me a smile by leaving some opinion.


End file.
